


Winter's Song

by Aurorajns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorajns/pseuds/Aurorajns
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots because I want to make you guys happy!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. 1. Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> For @sansaissteel on tumblr! Hope you enjoy this❤

Sansa could not believe that she had to do this, she could not believe the Gods could be so cruel as to marry her to a complete stranger. 

Her mother was strong but even Sansa could see how this alliance made her feel uneasy and how heartbroken she seemed at the prospect of losing her daughter.

But Sansa always knew that this was her fate. She understood her position and she accepted the match that was made for her in order to please and help her family.

She was marrying a Targaryen prince, she could not really have any oppositions.

The day of the wedding her hands would not stop shaking. She was trembling as she took her father's arm and walked towards her soon to be husband.

But she was brave, she was a true Northern wolf and she would do her duty.

Jon Targaryen was a man that looked like he belonged to the North. She could see how he was her aunt's son. He was more handsome than she ever dreamed of and she only hoped his heart was just as beautiful.

_Please let him be gentle and brave and willing to protect me._

She could only pray for a kind husband, a husband that would respect her and maybe even love her in time.

Jon looked as nervous as she felt and when they exchanged their vows her stomach was tied in knots, it was a wonder she did not throw up on the spot.

When he finally kissed her, a peck so soft that it felt as light as snow falling on her lips, she blushed and suddenly wished that he hadn't pulled away.

The feast after the wedding was grand and even though Sansa had a smile on her face, her belly kept fluttering whenever their hands brushed or he stared at her for a bit longer or when she thought about what was inevitably going to follow after this was all over.

That night Sansa went to bed a girl and she woke up a woman next to her husband. The light fell on her face and she smiled. She looked beside her to find her husband still asleep and she admired how calm and beautiful he looked. She traced a finger over his features, over the scars around his eyes and his plump lips and she blushed at the thoughts running through her mind.

She only hoped that her new life could be as quiet and peaceful as this bright morning.


	2. 2. Stolen away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Amymel86 , hope you enjoy this❤
> 
> P.S. watch out for a part 2👀

Sansa was running. She did not know where she was going, she just kept running until she was out of breath. 

Screams were filling her ears, people were hurting each other, men were trying to rip the hair off her head. She was crying, the haunting image of a man being ripped apart never leaving her head.

She turned around a corner and finally she was alone and able to take a deep breath. She tried to think of possible ways to get out of the city. This was her only chance to escape and save herself.

It was meaningless to wait for her brother to protect her. She could not take any more of this torture.

Determined to escape this hell she turned around and gasped when a man grabbed her arm. His face was hidden by the hood of his black cloak and Sansa tried to fight him off. She attempted to scream but he put his hand on her mouth to muffle the sound.

Her eyes widened when he revealed his face and she could not believe how lucky she was. Jon, her half brother Jon came to save her. He was here when no one else was.

She relaxed in his hold and immediately embraced him, sobbing and tightening her arms around him to make sure he was real.

"Oh it is so sweet to see you again Jon. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She sighed against him and felt him squeezing her in his arms.

"Shhh, everything is going to be fine now, you're safe." Sansa cried harder at his words and thanked the Gods that her brave knight was with her.

* * *

Days after Jon came to save her, they were still on the road. He was taking her to Winterfell, taking her home to little Bran and Rickon.

"I am sorry you only found me and not Arya." She whispered one night while they were laying in an abandoned barn.

"Don't ever say that again. Yes, I would have loved if we managed to save Arya too but you are also my sister. We are family." He turned to his side and faced her, she looked at him with tears in her eyes and moved to wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you." She said and closed her eyes. He was here and she was safe. "I got you." Jon whispered and she fell asleep in the warmth of his embrace.


End file.
